1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage converter, and more particularly, to a voltage converter capable of receiving direct current (DC) power and alternating current (AC) power on the same terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Network communication products in the market, such as the cable modem and network server, provide media for signal communications between network clouds and household electronic products. Most of the network communication products are equipped with phone-call functions. Also, several countries specify those devices having phone-call functions should still possess emergency call functionalities during power outage; hence, the network communication products should be equipped with battery(s) for usage of emergency calls. At the present, the disposition of battery(s) for the network communication products has two common methods, one of which is embedding the battery(s) in the network communication products, and the other is utilizing an external battery box or an uninterruptible power system (UPS) externally connected to the network communication products. In general, the implementation of built-in battery(s) may lead to larger network communication products, which also have higher costs. In contrast, the implementation by utilizing the external battery box or the UPS is more flexible.
Thus, there is a need to provide a voltage converter used for the network communication products. The voltage converter is capable of receiving power from the external battery box or the UPS, and effectively determining whether the received power is DC power or AC power, in order to perform appropriate processing.